Printing systems can be configured to eject ink onto paper to generate a desired image. In general, increased resolution and improved color accuracy create more realistic and/or desirable images. Therefore, many printing systems are designed to increase resolution and/or improve color accuracy. The ability to print images in a short period of time is also generally a favorable attribute of a printing system. Accordingly, some printing systems are designed to increase printing speed.